Love Works In Mysterious Ways
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: On the backdrop of WWII and the imminent attack on Port Royal, the fates of one group of people will all be linked by love and disaster. POTC and Pearl Harbour crossover. Willabeth, Danny/Evelyn M for later chapters please read and review!


The sound of a single plan, humming in the sky was the only thing that disturbed the air on that morning

- 9 -

**I'm obsessed with crossover fics at the moment, I have about three on the go, all of them involve POTC, but that's just me. This particular fic is dedicated to my friend Lizzie, who loves Pearl Harbor, I hope you like it and please read and review. **

**Summary: On the backdrop of WWII and the imminent attack on Port Royal, the fates of one group of people will all be linked by love and disaster. POTC and Pearl Harbour crossover. **

**Love Works In Mysterious Ways. **

**Chapter 1: Date**

**The sound of a single plane, humming in the sky was the only thing that disturbed the air on that morning. Just like every other morning in Hawaii the sun shone brightly and the sky was blue with only a few wisps of cloud floating lazily by. Sunday was a day of rest for soldiers, navy, pilots and the like. Many took this day to go into town with lady friend, a nurse they had managed to charm with a grand show of uniform or stories. It was the middle of August and America was relaxing whilst war raged across the Atlantic. The American people read fresh stories filled with death and doom, England was the last defence against Hitler and his Nazi's. **

**But in paradise war was the last thing on Will Turner's mind. He was trying to work up the courage to ask out Elizabeth Swann. He sat at a small café with his best friend Danny. He nursed his coffee and tried to work out what he would say. **

"**How can she turn you down?" Danny asked. Will looked up and raised an eyebrow. **

"**Quite easily, seeing as James Norrington is probably also looking to get his foot in there. Come on Danny; compare me to James fucking Norrington and who wins?" Danny nodded slightly. **

"**But come on Will, you have something much better than that asshole. You can fly a plane, and I mean well. What he does is not flying. You saw his results on the last test, appalling. I mean even Goose beat him and sometimes I wonder how Goose works out one end of the plane from the other." Will laughed. **

"**He's much smarter than people give him credit for. Besides, he has a girlfriend, which is more then you and I can say." He pointed out. Danny looked at his coffee cup and laughed. **

"**But seriously Will, you can sit here umming and aahhhing forever and then what happens if Norrington does get his foot in, then you'll spend the rest of your life regretting the fact that you couldn't ever get some balls and ask her out" he leant forward. "Besides you may want to get with a girl sometime soon otherwise people may start to believe what Jack's been saying." Will's eyes narrowed over his cup. **

"**What has Jack been saying?" he asked his voice dangerous. Danny shrugged. **

"**That you're a eunuch." Will slammed his coffee cup down violently. **

"**That bastard!" he fumed, causing a woman from the next table to shush him loudly. Will muttered a quick apology before turning back to Danny. "I'm going to kill him!" Danny laughed at the look on his friends face and placed a hand on his arm. **

"**You need to stop getting so riled by him; he only does it because he gets a great reaction out of you." Will reluctantly calmed down and took a long drink, finishing it. He placed the cup back down on the table before licking his lips.**

"**So what should I do?" he pleaded. Danny rolled his eyes exasperatedly. **

"**Well now's your opportunity to work it out because here she comes." **

**At his words Will's head whipped round, and sure enough Elizabeth Swann was walking across the street. Will felt his heart speed up as he watched her moving. Her hair caught the sun and sent the rays bouncing off in all directions. Her bright hazel eyes twinkled as they scanned the street. They met his for a second and he was glad that he was sitting down otherwise he would have fallen over. She gave him a wave and changed her course so that she was walking towards him. Danny gave him a nudge and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Will gave him a look before turning just in time to see Elizabeth reach the table. **

"**Hi Will!" she said brightly. Will nodded and smiled. **

"**Hi Elizabeth." He meant to go on, but as happened every time they met his mouth went dry and his throat constricted. **

**He looked past her and was relieved that there were other people to greet. Evelyn stood smiling at him and Danny, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. Her latest letter from Rafe no doubt. Then standing there with a huge grin on her face was Betty. Will waved at them all before reluctantly turning his attention back to Elizabeth. She was still watching him, her head cocked slightly to one side. Eyes sparkling mischievously. **

"**I, uh…do you…uh what to join us?" Will asked. Elizabeth thought for a moment before nodding and sliding into the chair next to him. Danny hopped up to fetch chairs for Evelyn and Betty, Elizabeth was so close that Will could smell the perfume she had used that morning, her hand was resting next to his on the table and he wanted nothing more than to grab hold of it and tell her how he felt. **

**Out of nowhere a waiter slipped up and started talking before Will could even open his mouth to attract Elizabeth's attention. She smiled up at the waiter and ordered some coffees, as he hurried off conversation turned to the war.**

"**I hear that we're getting involved," Betty was saying. Danny shook his head. **

"**We won't get involved. It's Europe's problem." Will shook his head. **

"**It's everyone's problem." They all turned to look at him, he sighed. "Sooner or later, something's going to happen, it could be one word it could be one misread letter, but when that happens America will go to war." Danny smiled.**

"**What you ladies may not know is that Will here is English. Don't let his accent fool you; his parents brought him over here when he was small." Betty, Evelyn and Elizabeth turned to him with wide eyes. **

"**Really?!" they all asked at once. Will nodded. Elizabeth tapped his arm. **

"**Well, well, you are a dark horse Mr Turner!" she giggled. Will felt his heart lift at the contact and was sure that he had blushed a bright red. He opened his mouth to reply when a voice calling Elizabeth's name across the street stopped him. He looked up and grimaced. James Norrington was running across the street towards them. He stopped and looked at Elizabeth, ignoring everyone else. **

"**I've been looking for you everywhere!" he gasped. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. James carried on. "I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me this evening?" Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at Will. **

"**Actually James, I'm already going out to dinner tonight, with Will." Will's eyes widened and as James turned to him he smiled. **

"**Yeah, uh, that's right." He nodded as James narrowed his eyes. **

"**Ok, maybe next time." He said before turning and walking away. **

**As soon as he was out of earshot Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. **

"**Thank God he's gone!" she breathed. She turned to Will and gave him a dazzling smile. "Thanks for covering like that." She frowned, "now I suppose we'll have to go out to dinner. He's bound to check we did." Will was left breathless by the smile she gave him. "Well, aren't you going to ask me?" she said playfully. Will managed to collect his thoughts and get his brain working in the right gear before answering. **

"**Miss Swann, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner?" Elizabeth pretended to think about it before she grinned again. **

"**I'd be delighted Mr Turner!" she stood up. "You can pick me up at seven." And with one last smile she swept away from the table, Betty and Evelyn followed a moment later after a quick goodbye. **

**Will was left sitting speechless before Danny gave a whoop of laughter. **

"**Well! That went better than expected didn't it?" he whooped thumping Will on the back. Will just sat there, a huge grin across his face. He looked at his watch before standing up.**

"**I have to go. I need to get a reservation somewhere and get cleaned up". Dropping some money on the table he waved goodbye before walking away. Danny was left sitting by his himself. **

"**Well, this always happens." He muttered.**

**Elizabeth got home and put her back against the door. Her brain was whirling and she was trying to work out what had happened. One minute they had been talking about Will's nationality, the next they were going out to dinner. Elizabeth had always found Will attractive, since the first time she had seen him with the other pilots for their medical check ups. His strong jaw line and dark eyes were enough to make her knees go weak whenever she saw him. Then there was James Norrington, a nice enough man. But a bit to eager. Elizabeth had had no idea what had come over when she had told him that Will was taking her out. She counted herself lucky that Will had acted calmly and covered for her. Now she just had to work out what she was going to wear. Glancing at a clock she saw that she had three hours to get ready. 'I may just do it.' She thought. **

**Will's heart was thudding as he stepped up the path to the house where Elizabeth lived, he turned and saw Danny giving him the thumbs up. He turned and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He checked the flowers he held in his hands were still alive before summoning all his courage and rapping on the door. He looked back to see that Danny had disappeared. Hearing the door open he turned with the intention of saying something, but that died in his throat when he caught sight of Elizabeth Swann. She was wearing a white dress that came down to her knees, a slit up the side of the dress from knee to thigh allowed movement. The top of the dress dipped low in a V-neck shape exposing her swan like neck. Her hair had been let down and tumbled down past her shoulders. Will swallowed a couple of times before handing her the flowers. **

"**For you." he managed breathlessly. With a smile that warmed his entire heart she took them from him and took a long smell. **

"**They're beautiful Will." she said, "hang on and I'll go and put them indoors." Turning away from his she made her way back inside. Will was left on the doorstep, trying in vain to get his emotions in check. **

**Elizabeth heard the knock on the door and turned from the mirror where she was putting the finishing touches to her makeup. Putting the lid back on her lipstick she made her way to the door. Will turned as she opened it and Elizabeth felt her heart flutter. Will was wearing a pair of plain black trousers and a midnight blue shirt unbuttoned at the top, showing off the top of his bronzed chest. His hair had been combed back and gelled, he looked fantastic. He looked her over and swallowed before handing her some flowers. **

"**For you." he said. Smiling broadly Elizabeth took them from him. **

"**They're beautiful Will." she said, "hang on and I'll go and put them indoors." She turned away and went through to the kitchen; fishing out a vase she placed the flowers in some water before making her way back to the door. **

**Will was standing where she had left him; he was fiddling with his shirt cuffs. When he heard her approaching he looked up and gave her a smile. **

"**Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, he held out his arm to her and she took it with a small giggle. He escorted her down the path to where Danny's car was waiting. **

"**Is this yours?" Elizabeth asked. Will looked at her slightly sheepishly. **

"**No, it's Danny's and he let me borrow it for this evening." Elizabeth smiled again and allowed him to help her into the car. He had taken her hand to help her into the car. He tried to let his fingers linger on her skin, but he had to let her hand go so that he could close the door. **

**Elizabeth tried not to let the blush form on her cheeks as Will's hand closed over her own. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Will smiled at her briefly before closing the door. Hopping into the seat next to her he pulled the car out of the drive. The roads were largely deserted as Will made his way towards the town. **

**There was not much of the way of restaurants and so they had to settle for a small café. They got a table near the window and watched with interest as people went past. The sky was a deep red and beginning to darken, the heat of the day had not yet worn off and people wandered the streets in shorts. The sound of the radio was soft in background. One of the songs started as Will and Elizabeth got their coffee. Will listened for a moment before he began to sing along. **

_**Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me**_

_**Anyone else but me, anyone else but me**_

_**No! No! No!**_

_**Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me**_

_**Till I come marchin' home. **_

_**Don't go walkin' down Lover's Lane with anyone else but me  
Anyone else but me, anyone else but me  
No! No! No!  
Don't go walkin' down Lover's Lane with anyone else but me  
Till I come marchin' home**_

_**I just got word from a guy who heard from the guy next door to me  
The girl he met just loves to pet and it fits you to-a-tee  
So, don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me  
Till I come marchin' home  
**_

**Elizabeth looked at Will in surprise. **

"**I didn't think you liked Glen Miller." She said. Will flashed her the smile she loved so much. **

"**I'm a man of many hidden likes and dislikes." He said. Elizabeth laughed; she was surprised at how easy it was to be with Will. There was no awkwardness she had felt with many of the other soldiers she had dated before. Not that she considered herself actually dating Will. A dinner hardly constituted as a relationship. She was happy to sit and watch Will as he hummed along to the rest of the song. **

_**Don't give out with those lips of yours to anyone else but me  
Anyone else but me, anyone else but me  
No! No! No!  
Watch the girls on the foreign shores, you'll have to report to me  
When you come marchin' home**_

Don't hold anyone on your knee, you better be true to me  
You better be true to me, you better be true to me  
Don't hold anyone on your knee, you're gettin' the third degree  
When you come marchin' home

You're on your own where there is no phone and I can't keep tab on you  
Be fair to me, I'll guarantee this is one thing that I'll do  
I won't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but you  
Till you come marchin' home

_**  
Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me  
I know the apple tree is reserved for you and me**_

**As the song finished Elizabeth smiled and gave him a clap. Will grinned and bowed his head. He took a sip of coffee and observed her over the rim of his cup. **

"**So, Elizabeth Swann." He said, Elizabeth leant forward, she liked the way he said her name. He opened his mouth to speak when a rapping on the glass interrupted them. **

**They both looked up to see Danny, Red, Anthony, Evelyn and Betty grinning at them through the glass. Will sighed and putting his cup down glared at Danny when Elizabeth wasn't looking. Danny grinned back, Elizabeth was smiling and waving. Eventually Danny took heed to Will's death looks and ushered the rest of the party away from the window. Will sighed and turned to Elizabeth.**

"**Sorry about that, some people can't keep their noses out." Elizabeth smiled. **

"**Of it's ok, I'm sure Danny was just checking on his car." Will blushed slightly at this and Elizabeth giggled. **

**As the night wore on Will found himself relaxing more and more, Elizabeth was an easy person to be around. She was funny and smart, and she listened. Many of the nurses that Will had dated had chuntered on about their work and everything else under the sun without even giving him a chance to open his mouth. But Elizabeth gave him a chance to talk and in return he found out a lot more about her that he actually found interesting. **

**Being a nurse had not been her father's first choice for her, but Elizabeth had insisted that she would do more good nursing people than sitting at home; her father had reluctantly agreed and allowed her to come to Hawaii to be a nurse. **

**The evening ended all to soon for Will. As he paid for their meal Elizabeth stood up. With a smile he escorted her out of the café and back to the car. He helped her inside again before driving the car back towards he house. The evening was warm and Will kept the lid of the car down, allowing the breeze inside, it ruffled his hair and Elizabeth had the strangest urge to run her hands through it. **

**They reached her house all too soon for Elizabeth's likening, although it was rather late the lights in the bedrooms were still on, Elizabeth suppressed a sigh, she knew that the only reason they were still up was so the could grill her for information the second she set foot through the door. Will stopped the car and cut the engine so that his voice could be heard. **

"**Well, here we are." He said. And Elizabeth was sure that she detected a hint of regret in her voice. This made her smile internally. She had been worried that Will didn't like he as much as she liked him and he had only come on the date because she had forced it on him. But their evening spent together had begun to lead Elizabeth to believe that maybe he did have feelings for her. **

**Will watched her with a slight awe, there was a full moon and the light shinning on her made her look radiant. The moonbeams caught her hair and made it almost seem to shine. Will swallowed hard; the urge to kiss her had never been so strong as it was now. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, telling himself that he needed to take it slowly and not rush things. **

**But when she turned to face him he found that all the self-restraint that he had spent the last few minutes building up vanished completely. Without thinking he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. She seemed to be taken by surprise, but to his relief she didn't push him away. Will felt one of her hands come up to rest on the back of his neck. He cupped her face with his hands, pulling her as close to him as he could. Then he felt her tongue on his lip, without a second thought he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue access, she sighed softly and her kiss became more demanding. Will slid his hands down her arms where they came to rest on her waist. His movements were hampered by the seats and gear sticks in the car. **

**Finally, when he was feeling light headed he had to pull away. His breathing was deep as he watched her. Elizabeth had a lazy smile on her face. Her hand was still resting on the back of his neck and her soft fingers were stroking his skin. She met his gaze and her smile broadened. **

"**I had a great time tonight." She said softly, leaning in she kissed him softly. Will nodded when she pulled back. **

"**So did I." He replied. Elizabeth gathered her bag and opened the car door, she was making to get out when she stopped, turning she pulled him towards her and crushed her lips to his. Will pulled her closer again, it was with some reluctance that he let her go and watched as she made her way back to the house. As she reached the door she turned and gave him a smile. He returned it with a wave. **

**Elizabeth opened the door and made her way into the living room. As she had expected her friends were all sat up waiting for her. As soon as she stepped into the room they were on their feet. **

"**How did it go?" Betty asked excitedly. Elizabeth placed her bag on one of the chairs before sinking down into it. **

"**It was fine." She said. Evelyn smiled at her. **

"**Did he kiss you?" she asked. Elizabeth bit her lip before nodding. They all squealed and Elizabeth grinned. **

"**So what was it like?" Betty demanded. Elizabeth smiled again. **

"**It was wonderful." She said, then she stood up. "Now if you will excuse I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I'll tell the details in the morning." She left her protesting friends behind her and with a smirk retreated into her bedroom. Flopping down on the bed she stared happily at the ceiling. She couldn't forget the sensations of Will's lips against her own. Elizabeth grinned, now that was a date she would remember for a long time. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do you think, please tell me. And I hope that people like it. And I will be focusing on Danny and Evelyn's characters as well, as well as Rafe. Please review!**

**Pirate-x-Girls. **


End file.
